Adventure in Love and Alchemy
by Zephyram
Summary: A story about Marceline and Bubblegum being worlds apart, yet still finding some common ground on which to build a relation ship. T for language and "less than" appropriate situations. (it's not all that smutty!) Marceline x Bubblegum *They don't have Ash as a character!
1. INTRODUCTION

**Adventures in Love and Alchemy**

**Story about Marcy and Bonnibel's hopes to reverse the ill effects of a godforsaken crown on one said Simon**

**Main characters: Marceline Abadeer, Princess Bubblegum, Finn the human boy, Jake the dog, the Ice King, the Lich, Ash**

**Settings: Land of Ooo, the Nightosphere**

**.-Intro-.**

* * *

"I gazed up at the stars, asking myself if I was happy. I looked over at 'sleeping beauty' beside me and analyzed her fuchsia body that lay nearly lifeless. I ran my fingers through her hair and touched (and almost licked) her sickly sweet skin. It was so hard to resist the temptation of her bubblegum-like flesh; I wanted to sink my fangs in and never break away. That would probably kill her. Simon, or the Ice King, rather, is a problem enough, constantly harassing her and putting her in dangerous situations to prove his unrequited love to an unwilling recipient. The last thing she needs is me pigging out on her blood. I laid on my back and curled up next to her. The aroma of her body, her hair; it was getting to me. I closed my eyes and imagined the gang hanging out: me, her, Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, LSP, and on occasion, when he wasn't being a total prick, Simon. I calmed my nerves with the soothing thoughts of her and I by the castle gates, stealing kisses in the night. My blood lust subsided and I placed my hand on her chest."

"Hell yeah, I'm happy."

"She shifted and let out a soft moan then settled down back into her quiet slumber as I floated her through a castle window back into her hideously pink bedroom. She was at peace and so was I."

"'Yup, totes happy.' I said with a sly smirk as I climbed down the sticky castle wall, skillfully evading the vision of the guards."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little intro to a nice little idea that popped in my head. I felt like since there was so much -smut- of Bubbline around, I decided to just pay homage to the growing fan base. Oh, yeah. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Cause For Concern

**.-Chapter 1: A Cause For Concern-.**

"Dammit, Finn! I told you to mix the purple quiznoids with the yellow wangnobbers, not the other way around!" said Princess Bubblegum in a less-than-pleased tone.

"Sorry, PB!" shrieked Finn. ''Can't we just reverse it like last time?!"

"Oh, Glob, Finn, if we wait too long, we-"

Boom! A loud roar echoed throughout the walls of the castle. Fumes of smoke snaked their way out of the laboratory, polluting the air.

"Ew, it got in my mouth!" blurted Jake.

"Ugh, I. Can't. Breathe." choked out Bubblegum as she waved her arms frantically to swat away the newly created quizwangobbnoids.

"Finn, I need you to round up all the quizwangobbnoids before the spread their ilk all over the candy people, and Jake, I need you to shut all the doors in the castle while I-"

"Oh, calm your tits, Bonnibel. It's already done." said a sly, relaxed voice.

"Sup, Marceline." said Finn and Jake in unison, watching the vampire as she netted the floating creatures with her large, pitch black wings.

"Sup, dog, sup, human." she said with a chuckle.

Bubblegum was less excited to see her.

"Marceline, how many times do I have to say it? All visitors to the castle must ring the doorbell and be frisked by the guards before entrance to the castle can be attained in order to maintain structure?"

"Yak, yak, yak; all you ever do is talk fancy words. Besides, Finn and Jake never have to do that. Are you being racist to vampires?" said Marceline, stifling her laughter.

"What?! That's absurd, Marceline!"

Feeling flustered, the pink princess stormed out of the lab, concealing the blush on her face. As she turned the corner and entered her bedroom, she received an even more unpleasant surprise.

"Aw, what's wrong, my sweet, little flower?" growled a low, scratchy voice.

"Ice King! Now is not the time for this, I have to clean up a huge mess right now. Now, if you would, please move out of my way." snarled the pissed off princess.

"But, I have a new song to serenade you with. It was about how hot you look with your hair tied up. It took me hours, but I finally got it. It goes something like this-"

"Ice King!" yelled the enraged leader.

"Yikes. Maybe later then." said the defeated troubadour.

As Ice King took his leave through the princess' balcony window, a more cool, solemn voice took the place of his.

"So-" said Marceline. "Are we still on for our date?"

Look, Marceline, I have to clean the castle upstairs and-"

"Oh, please, Bonnibel. You can't keep up the charade forever. Sooner or later, the whole kingdom will know that everyone's favorite goody-two-shoes, know-it-all, perfectionist princess has the hots for the creepy, evil, daughter of the ruler of the Nightosphere."

"Since when were you 'creepy' and 'evil'?"

"Oh, so you do think I'm awesome."

Bubblegum began to blush, even more so than when she spoke to the Ice King.

"Please. I have better things to do than worry about how 'awesome' you are." she sputtered out.

"Yup, it's confirmed, you like me." said the smirking vampire.

"Look, if you're not going to help, then please be idle and don't get in my way." said Bubblegum with a raised voice, faking her disinterest in their conversation."

Marceline rolled her eyes, still smirking at the frazzled princess as she left the room.

"Don't forget our date!" sung the vampire.

"Not on your life, Abadeer!" responded the annoyed voice as it trailed off.

Not too far off from the castle, cries of anguish could be heard.

"Marceline, what the hell are you doing with this stuffy, candy, freak poser?!" yelled a distraught ex-boyfriend as he peered into a magical spying glass.

The ex was none other than the jealous Ash, who once tried to win back Marceline by deleting her memories of his folly. Can you believe that this guy sold her teddy bear, Hamo? She had it since she was a young living on the apocalyptic streets of what is now the land of Ooo! It was her only companion (besides Simon before he went all, you know, bat-crazy.)

"I didn't even think you were a lez, but whatever. That's nothing a little mind control powder can't fix."

Ash cupped his hands together and smiled a devilish grin as he grabbed his satchel full of magical artifacts and tied it on his back.

"I will win you back, babe. And nor Finn nor Jake nor any of those fucking candy pests will stop me, just you wait, you sexy vampire bitch." monologued the fiend as he headed out of his unkempt caved. As he walked, he stumbled over his pile of unwashed clothes and face-planted into a dirty sock.

"Aw, fucking hell, that reeks! Aw well, when I get Marcy back she can wash my clothes as punishment." chuckled Ash.

"Hehehe, this plan'll be so fucking sweet. I'll be all like pow and kablam..." said the prude as his voice died off in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for exciting? Ash is a typical jealous ex and he's going to plan something big to stop the budding love between a princess and a street rat.**

**Marceline: Who you calling a street rat?!**

**A/N: I was making an Aladdin reference.**

**Marceline: Oh. Well, you're the street rat!**

**A/N: Oh, why don't you go suck on something red!**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Way Street

**.- Chapter 2: Two Way Street-.**

As the hour of the meet between the two distanced lovers was soon arriving and the poor, pink, petrified princess, who apparently couldn't care less about the date was sweating up a storm, leaving a fuchsia stain on her carpet.

"Oh, my glob, what the plop am I gonna wear?!" screamed the fretting ruler. "Manfred, talk to me!"

"Oh, I don't know." chimed the suspended piñata. "You're naturally beautiful, I'm sure that whoever you're gonna go see will be grateful you came."

"Aw, thanks, Manfred. That's really sweet." said Bubblegum with a blush rising within her skin.

"By the way, princess, just exactly who *is* this guy? Is he a prince? Is he rich? Is he cool?"

The floating piñata seemed to be on rapid fire with his constant nagging questions, leading to Bubblegum blushing even harder.

"That's for me to know, and you to *never* find out." replied the princess, trying to play off her feelings.

"Blech, secrets are the devil's playing cards, princess. He'll have you in a sticky, little web that will come crashing down, obstructing your everyday patterns and then finally, causing a total mental shutdown, but have fun tonight!" said the usually jovial piñata in a dark tone, frightening the princess.

"Um, wow, Manfred, that was... something." said Bonnibel, shuddering.

"Anytime, Princess!" said Manfred, returning to his usual happy tone.

As Manfred fell from the ceiling and hopped away, Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but to contemplate just exactly how she would tell her kingdom that she was dating a vampire, and a female one at that. The secret would eventually be out, so she squirmed at the thought of not being careful and getting caught.

"She'd always been a good girl; that vampire must have hypnotized her, they'll say."

Those thoughts plagued her mind as she proceeded to apply her make-up sloppily, then restarting as she found out that her mascara was too thick or her eyeliner was below her actual eye.

"I've got to figure something out. The stress of it all is gonna kill me!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Look, Simon-" said a disgruntled Marceline. "I'm going somewhere special with Princess Bubblegum and I swear, if you show up, I'll bop you in the nose!"

"Fine, fine." responded Simon "But, can I get a clue where you're going, in case I need to rescue you, of course!"

"That's on a "need-to-know" basis, and you definitely do not need to know."

"But Marcy, I think that this would help me and my song writing. I need more inspiration. I mean, what I have is good, of course it's not high level stuff like you, but you'll get the point. Now here's that darn keyboard."

"Ugh, Simon, I-"

"BUBBLEGUM, YOU LOOK LIKE ALOT OF FUN! BUBBLEGUM, PLEASE BE MY CHUM! BUBBLEGUM, YOU MAKE ME CU-"

"SIMON, if you finish those words, they will be your last!" growled Marceline with great intensity.

"Yikes, I didn't think they were that bad, Marc. You need to calm down. Here, have some soda."

"Can you just get out so I can finish getting ready?"

"But this is my ice castle and I-"

Marceline transformed into a monster of the blackest black with razor-sharp teeth and bared those teeth with great animosity. The mere sight caused the Ice King to soil his tunic.

"I'll just... go."

Having accepted defeat, the Ice King left Marceline with arms-folded levitating in the air and went to pester Gunter.

"Okay, Gunter, today, we're gonna play secret agent. I want you to go spy on Marceline to make sure she's okay. I wouldn't want my Grade-A lyricist to be... pushing up daisies."

Gunter responded to the Ice King with a blank stare, fully understanding his command despite showing no physical acknowledgement of his request.

"Good boy!" praised the Ice King.

Gunter's face twisted at being called a boy, as the Ice King was well aware of the torturous pain that Gunter went through during childbirth, but after all, the Ice King is the _Ice King..._

"Alright, Simon, I'm heading out, don't follow me."

"She's got her hair all done up, like she on a date or something. You think she's on a date, Gunty? Gunty? Oh, you left to follow Marcy. Huh. I'm just here... alone." pouted the blue man.

Ice King rapidly shuffled through some of his old song lyrics, hoping to find something.

"Huh, I wonder why she calls me Simon. I wish I could remember that story she told me..."

_Meanwhile, again..._

"Hey, there, Pinky."

"Marceline, I told you not to call me that."

"How can you be so formal?"

"We are on a date, Marceline."

"A date? Can you even call it that? You can even accept the fact that we're lovers."

"I just... I can't let anyone know."

"Oh, come on, you've been ruling with these people since forever and they love you. Why would something as simple as this ruin that?"

"It's not that simple, Marceline. A ruler has duties to the people."

"Like what, keeping up appearances? They should love you for you, not for who you masquerade as."

"Marceline, can we not? We came out here to enjoy ourselves, not fight. Let's just be happy with the time we have now."

"You're right, but that won't matter when you stop-"

"Marc, come on. Let's just enjoy the now. Sounds like something you'd say, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right."

The two would-be lovers spent the night chatting about adventures and wandering around an abandoned amusement park that no one knew about because well, it was invisible, hidden in mist of magic that shielded the entire area from anyone's view. They spent hours browsing all the park had to offer. They danced in the house of mirrors, watching their oddly fattened or slimmed figures trace their movements. Marceline transformed into something that resembled a lion while Princess Bubblegum playfully tossed light lashes at her, pretending to be lion tamer and lion. Bubblegum fixed an antique cotton candy making machine. They rode the largest rides they could, wanting to feel the rush of adrenaline rushing through their veins, wanting it, this moment, this love that they felt for each other to last forever. When they were almost exhausted from the excitement of the situation, the collapsed near a pier, where there were abandoned fishing rods.

"Marceline, that was a relief, not being cooped up in the castle or having to deal with Finn and Jake's crazy antics. It just feels good."

"Wow, no wordy passage about how you should be doing work? Impressive."

Bubblegum slowly snuggled up to Marceline, causing her to blush a bit.

"W-wow, aren't you afraid of being seen?"

"It's an invisible park, you plop." smirked the less-than-shy ruler.

"Okay, Bonnibel, I need to ask you a serious question."

"Anything."

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course, I do."

"As more than a friend?"

"Well, yes, honestly."

"Then why can't you 'honestly' tell your candy people what's up."

Sigh.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's up. A princess is a princess until she gets married to a king. A queen must then bare children to carry on the throne. We can't have children Marceline and if I don't produce an heir, there's no continuing my bloodline and if that happens, who knows who'll try to control the candy kingdom. Anybody could just storm in and seize the kingdom. Bandits, monsters, evil beings. The candy people would be in great danger and live in oppression for centuries to come and even though Finn and Jake are strong, without coordination, they'd have absolutely no chance at protecting the kingdom." said the teary-eyed monarch through bated breath.

"I had no idea."

"I don't want to tell you because that would be depressing and I'd-"

"You'd what?"

"I-I'd be afraid of... losing you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Marceline, I just told you why we can't be together, doesn't that make you sad in the least?"

"Nope."

"Nope?! What do you mean 'nope?!'"

"I mean that I don't care about that junk. As long as I can see your face, happy and shining, I won't ever let you go. I won't give up on you. Even if we can't be together, we'll still be friends. I love you, Bonnibel."

"M-Marceline, I-"

Her words were stopped by the lips of the Marceline. The lips that met hers were softer than she expect and had a slight cherry taste. This was her first kiss. Her first true kiss. A kiss with someone she loved. The two lovers parted lips and started intently into each other's eyes.

"I won't ever let you go, Bonnie."

"I won't ever let _you _go, Marcy."

The two lovers continued their show of passion. It was a show that had one viewer, however. It was none other than Gunter, who traced Marceline's trails throughout the amusement park. The puzzled penguin couldn't help but to stand still, jaw open, star-struck.

_Meanwhile, in setting that's not too far from the other setting..._

"So, Princess, that's how you get down?" chuckled the Ice King, peering through an ice crystal that lead to a surveillance crystal that was around Gunter's neck. "No wonder you could withstand my handsome advances. Don't worry though, I won't tell a soul, hee hee!"

The Ice King reveled in the wonder of his secret as he jumped on the bed yelling "I KNOW A SECRET."

"And what secret might that be, Simon." said a familiar voice.

"BWAH, Marceline, what are you doing home? I thought you were out." said the startled wizard.

"Yeah, but I got tired and now I'm here. Just came to get my bass and then I'm going home to take a _long _nap."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd be tired after what you were doing." muttered the Ice King to himself.

"Um, what?"

"N-Nothing, Marceline! Hee hee! Here, let me help you with your bass."

"Thanks. Welp, I'm heading out, plop ya later, Simz."

"Yeah, um, plop you later, too, Mar-Mar."

Marceline let out an exasperated sigh.

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Well, you're calling me Simon and I have no clue who that is... or was."

"Ugh, _goodnight_, Simon." said Marceline as she rolled her eyes and slammed the front door shut.

"Goodnight to you too, wife-stealer." giggled the Ice King as he strutted around the halls of his castle humming "I Kissed A Girl."

"So, Gunter, does this give an idea for a fan-fiction or what?"

"Wheck!" cried Gunter, still shocked at her discovery.

* * *

**A/N: There's not much about solving the Ice King's problem, but hey, give me a break. You know you'd fall for the mushy-gushy stuff, too.**

**Marceline: I swear, if you turn this into some kinda smutty lemon, I'll rip out your throat.**

**A/N: I'm saving that for another time, this story's smut free!**

**Bubblegum: Another time?! You mean, I'm gonna get smuttified?!**

**A/N: I'm just following rule 34, dear.**


	4. -Interlude- No 1

_You like that?_

_Yes! Right there!"_

_"You want more?"_

_"Marceline, you're the best!"_

_Beads of sweat formed on my head as I awoke from that intense dream. My eyes were hazy as they adjusted to the light of the room. Ugh, if I were a boy, that would have been a wet dream. Man, I love it when I dream of those things. Those naughty things. Those naughty things that I think she dreams about, or at least I hope so. I got up out of my sheets and walked around the room, stretching my body in hopes of undoing the kink in my back and refreshing myself from those naughty thoughts. God, if only she was ready, I'd already be there waiting for her. I won't rush her, though. I'd wait forever to be with her. I let out a yawn, successfully breaking my thought process._

_'Gosh, Bon. Don't be such a prude.' I said, glancing at a picture of us hugging at a party._

_After assessing the cute picture, I made my way over to my bass. I pick up the bass as it made a heavy 'twang' sound, eyeing it hungrily as I imagined that the neck was Bonnibel's neck. I placed my fingers ever-so-gently, clasping my hands around the bridge, letting my mind wander. I fantasized about her, holding her, touching her, feeling her. I was going wild as my impure imagination did it's job. I felt like I was going to explode._

_'Dammit, Bonnibel! Sigh, the sexual frustration is real.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I've been late with these updates; college applications are a pain. I just typed out (more like crapped out) this short passage to tide you over. I should have more time during the summer to devote more time to this story. See ya in a bit~**


	5. Chapter 3: Discussion

**.-Chapter 3: Discussion-.**

"So, which way is it to Marceline's house?" wondered Ash, scratching his head, befuddled at the paths in front of him. One led to a large, blistering desert. One led to a dark, desolate dead land. One led straight to the Candy Kingdom.

"Damn it! I'm lost." yelled Ash, alerting some animals to his presence.

"SQUAWK, SQUAWK!"

"Eek, eek!"

"FLAAAAAAAH!"

A flurry of noises attacked Ash's ear, dizzying him and leading him off his trail.

"Oh, crap."

A huge creature, with shining, ruby-like eyes of crimson stared the wizard, causing him to back up into a tree. Trailing down his back were razor sharp, crooked spines that look as if they cut the air around them. The creature perused Ash, smelling him, inhaling his scent deeply as if to absorb his very essence. The beast cracked the most dark, wicked smile at Ash and spoke.

"This musky smell you have, it's driving me crazy and I haven't had a meal _all _day" growled the animal.

"W-whoa, d-don't get any crazy ideas! I-I'm a wizard, I can-"

"Oh, please. I'll can snap you in half just by looking at you. Do you really wish to attack the great Zai'el?"

"You're the- I can't believe- Zai'el?!" said Ash frantically, like some rabid fan boy.

Looking annoyed, Zai'el traced his claw feverishly against the bark of the tree where Ash cowered. When he was done scratching the bark, it looked like it had be immolated.

"That's going to be your head next time if you fall all over yourself again, child." snarled the beast.

"Y-yes, sir." whimpered Ash as beads of sweat formed on his brow. "O wise and great beast Zai'el, if it pleases thou, shall ye taketh my request?"

"Cut the crap, human. Leave all that centuries old 'ye-thee-thou' talk back in the past. You're searching for someone, no?"

"How did you know?"

"Answer."

"Y-y-yeah. That's right, I'm looking for-" responded the frightened wizard.

"Stop right there. Before you ask anything of me or my services, you must appease me."

The young wizard paused, fearing he would have to give some unfathomable token, his weaponry, his food, his own freedom perhaps. He frantically searched through his belongings for an item to appease the great beast before him.

"I-I-" Ash was stopped.

"There's nothing you have on your person that will appease me, child. I only ask of you one thing." said Zai'el with a widening, devilish grin.

"Anything! You name it!" eagerly replied.

The beast, as giddy as a school girl, though he would _never _reveal that to the equally giddy mortal Ash, darted his finger to a chain that almost magically seemed to bound him to a tree by some strange aura. The aura coalesced into the chain looked to be cutting into Zai'el's neck, painfully. Ash reached to unwind the chain as he felt a small yet powerful electrical shock.

"Ouch!" said Ash as he winced.

"Careful, boy. If you don't take care in removing these bindings, _you_ could be the one stuck in the seal." warned Zai'el.

Ash painstakingly removed the chain, being careful not to accidentally wind up in the trap in Zai'el's place. With a great clank, the chains hit the ground, evaporating once the fell.

"I have freed you, wise one. Does this count as appeasement?" asked Ash with a big grin on his face.

"Of course, my child. Now, in order for my services to work, I need an article of clothing or some sort of object that belonged to the being you seek. You do have that, don't you, mortal?" questioned the beast, with an eyebrow raised.

"Sh-yeah I do!" said the rather obsessed wizard as he pulled out an old "AC/DC" shirt with a pair of blood-red vampire lips in the back ground. "Oh, man. This was her favorite T-shirt. Man, she loved this old thing. Too bad I had to sell it for money. Good thing I got it back from the merchant, though, eh?"

"Spare me the back-story." said Zai'el as he snatched the shirt and inhaled deeply. "Marceline, old friend. It seems it's time to pay you a visit."

"Whoa, you know Marc?" quipped Ash.

"Of, course I do. She's the one who put me in this... _predicament. _But, I can't show up like this." remarked the beast as he turned into a much more pleasant form with a snap of his fingers. Huge flames surrounded Zai'el, as he transformed into what one might call a "devilishly handsome bisho- I mean, man. He had a red skin complex and two menacing horns driving through his forehead. The white hair and purple eyes that accompanied his look only gave him an irresistible, "bad boy" look.

"Let's go, shall we?" said the demon, relishing his new form.

"Lead the way, dude." responded Ash.

_Meanwhile..._

"Wow, look at my two best friends and mah bros trying to fix up me. Ooh! I'm as giddy as a school girl." said the crazy, blue man as he pranced around the hospital room.

"Ugh, Ice King, I need you to stay still or you'll rip the monitors out... again." said the annoyed, pink, Princess Bubblegum. "Finn, Jake, can you hold him still? Marceline, pass me his crown."

"Sure, thing, P.B" obliged the duo.

"As you please, _your majesty_." said the vampire queen, adding an inflection to express annoyance and a bit of pleasure in being instructed what to do.

"I'll take crown down to lab for analysis. Keep the Ice King calm and seated so he can be monitored. Just hit the intercom if you have anything to say."

"How about I just _fly _down with you, and keep _you _company?" purred Marceline, winking.

The Princess blushed and rolled her eyes as she exited the room. Finn and Jake may be a little "off-tempo" sometimes, but they were no fools.

"Hey, Marcy, what was that all about?" questioned Finn?

"Oh, pfft. Y'know I love to mess with Bonnibel." said Marceline hesitantly.

"You _love messing with _P.B, huh?" harassed Jake.

"Oh, c-c'mon, you guys. We're just being friendly." said the blushing vampire.

"A little _too _friendly if ya ask me." teased Jake.

"Well, no one asked you, Jaked." shouted Marceline more angrily than playfully.

"Whoa, Marcy, calm down. I think Jake's just jamming with ya. We know you guys are just trying to get along better." said Finn, in hopes of easing the tension.

"Y-yeah, that. I'm gonna go check on 'Miss Princess' in there." grunted Marceline as she stormed off.

"Marceline! She said use the intercom!" yelled Jake.

"Eh, let he ber, Jake. She's probably going through some stuff right now."

"I know a secret! Hehe!" the Ice King chimed in as he giggled and shifted in bed.

"You're supposed to be relaxing, you grob." screamed Jake as he forced Ice King onto the bed.

"Ouch! Kinda rough there, guy, but I really _do _know a secret and it's about you-know-who!"

"Quit playing games Ice King! You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"A jerk who knows a se-"

"Just tell us!" said Finn and Jake in unison.

"Well, a certain vampire and a certain princess are totally 'hitting it off,' if ya know what I mean. And you know who's I'm talking about. Right, guys? Right? Finn? Jake?"

Finn and Jake stood there in bewilderment and disbelief, unable to communicate, or get the ridiculously large smile off their faces.

"No, way, Ice King." said Jake, stifling his laughter.

"Yeah, we all know Princess Bubblegum is waiting on the right guy."

"No, I can show you. Look, see?" said the Ice as he reached into his beard of wonders and brought out the surveillance necklace used to record Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's hot, steamy night. Finn and Jake peered deep in the sphere and viewed what they have for sure thought was just another one of Ice King's made up stories.

"Whoa, dude." said Jake in utter disbelief.

"T-that can't be..." said Finn with equal disbelief.

"I have it with sound if want-"

"Play it again!" shouted the curious boys.

_Meanwhile in a lab not so far away..._

"Marceline! Stop it! You k-know I have to d-do work!" said Bubblegum, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Oh, please. The only thing on your mind right now is me." said the tormentor, slyly.

The two intertwined and Bubblegum, who was supposed to be analyzing the Ice King's crown, was loving every minute of analyzing Marceline's anatomy. Lips crashed together in the hot, sweaty haze as hands roamed around bodies, grabbing for anything they could find.

_"Say it."_

_"No way."_

_"Say it."_

_"I won't."_

_"Just admit it."_

_"I can't."_

_"Just say it!"_

_"I love you, Marceline the Vampire Queen."_

_"Hell yeah, ya do!"_

"Well, ain't that sweet?" mocked a voice that was all-too-familiar to Marceline.

"No! No way! It's-" sputtered out Marceline.

"In the flesh, dear."

"And Ash! I've come to bring you back with me, babe!" shouted Ash.

"Marceline, who are these people a-and how did they get past the guards?" said the monarch hesitantly.

"That's my loser ex-boyfriend Ash and this guy is... an old chum." responded Marceline.

"You ought to reconsider what you may be paying those guards. Now, Marceline. I have a score to settle. We never fully ended out last match." said Zai'el.

"W-wait, I was supposed to take her with-" said Ash.

"Oh, please. I'm a demon. Did you really think you could trust me?"

"You fucking liar!" screamed Ash as he charged towards the demon, only to be deflected against the wall with one hand. The force of the collision knocked Ash out cold.

"Now that _that's _over. Marceline, you may as well come with me... unless you'd rather put this whole kingdom and your little mate over there in jeopardy." said Ash as he lit his fist with a flame.

"You can't take her! Banana guards!" blurted out Bubblegum.

"Bonnibel, I promise I'll be back as soon as this is over. It's time to finish what I started." assured the brave vampire.

"Marceline, I-"

The princess was interrupted by a kiss.

"You worry about Simon. My _old chum _over here and I will settle our squabble, mano y mano." said Marceline with a smile that filled Bubblegum to the brim with a kind of security that no other could give.

"Just be safe."

"I promise."

"Can we hurry this along?" interrupted in the impatient demon.

"Fine, but away from the Candy Kingdom, they have no business getting hurt because of me."

"It's okay, I'll enslave them after you're gone away, but if I'm anything, I am a man of reason."

With a flash of light, Marceline and Zai'el had disappeared from the room, only to replaced by Finn, Jake, and (without any other reason than to be disobedient) the Ice King. The trio ran to comfort the distraught princess.

"Oh, Marceline." strained the princess through bated breath and tear-filled eyes as the hoped Marceline made it home safely.

_"Just come back to me..."_

* * *

**A/N: Back in the game after about a month of inactivity. Feels damn good.**

**Marceline: I swear if you kill me, so help me, Glob, I will-**

**A/N: Put a sock in it, Abadeer.**


	6. -Interlude- No 2

_Finn, come on, this is low. This is the sort of thing that I'd do, snooping around and junk._

_I know Jake, but this whole 'Marcegum' thing is kinda freaking me out._

_Finn, it's called 'Bubbleline' and you're totally jealous just because there's waaay more of it than you and Bubblegum!_

_Whatevs, man._

_Bwahaha. What do you care, anyway? You're bumping butts with Flame Princess in most of these anyway. She's way more your style._

_Look, man. It's not that I don't like Flame Princess- I just don't like Princess Bubblegum being with Marceline. It's wrong, man._

_Pfft, yeah right. You're just jealous that Marcy got further than you ever could!_

_Jake, come on, man! If you're not gonna help, just go!_

_Fine, Finn, but I'm warning you-_

_Aha, I found it! Now, let's just log in and hit 'manage stories' and click yes to guidelines for the umpteenth time and rid myself of this stupid sham of a story once and for-_

**_ERROR. ERROR. SYSTEM FAILURE, POWER DOWN._**

_Oops! Sorry, Finn!_

_Dammit, BMO!_

_Hehehe..._

_Shut up, Jake._

* * *

**A/N: Just me having a little fun, because with school on the way, I'm gonna need it! Sorry about the lack of updates and this filler. New chapter will be out soon!**


	7. Chapter 4: Despair

**.-Chapter 4: Despair-.**

"Ugh. I'll never team up with demons again." said Ash as he woke up to a cluster of eyes.

"You ass!" screamed the enraged Princess Bubblegum as she leapt towards Ash and clawed at his face.

"Hey, calm down, lezzie. I'm just as mad as-"

_POW. Right in the kisser._

"Mad? Mad?! There's no chance in hell that you're anywhere near as seething with rage as I am! You couldn't possibly be mad if you were insane enough to bring a demon as powerful as Zai'el here just to find her in the first place! And for the love of Grod, if you call me a 'lezzie' again, this WILL be your last day standing!"

Ash's eyes widened with fear as he gazed at the monarch standing before him. He'd rub his sore mouth if he wasn't completely petrified. Princess Bubblegum, however, was the complete opposite. She was frantic, to say the least. She screamed. She cried. She threw chairs. She had to be restrained by Jake.

"The one thing that made me truly happy. The one thing that I loved wholeheartedly. The one thing. Marceline!" choked the princess through some extremely bitter tears.

"Ei-yikes. Shit's getting too real for me. I'm outtie." said the wizard as he pulled out his wand, waved it and then disappeared.

"PB, look-" said Finn barely before he was cut off.

"Finn, just don't. This isn't one of those situations where you can just talk me down from my rage-fueled high. I just wanna be alone. So, please, GO."

"But-"

Princess Bubblegum struck Finn in his arm with all her might, causing the boy to stumble backwards. Finn stood upright, shocked, mortified, and estranged from the only one who he thought made him happy, even before Flame Princess.

"Jake, let's go." growled Finn as his eyes began to well. He couldn't help it. It wasn't the pain of being hit. It was the pain of being hit right in his heart by the one person he thought would never do him wrong. It was the pain of being forced away by someone who he had always stood by. _It was the frustration of being unable to help._

"Now, hold on, we can't just leave the princess like this. Not after what just happened." reasoned Jake.

"No, Jake, Finn is right." interjected Ice King.

"You stay out of this, you blue bastard son-of-a-bitch! If anyone should leave, it's you! You're always harassing Princess and never know when to quit!"

"Sometimes, we all need alone time." said Ice King, ignoring Jake's comment as he grabbed the distraught boy and the deranged dog and flew of, leaving Princess Bubblegum beside herself with anger, mumbling swears, holding her head in complete desolation.

Meanwhile...

"Oof!"

Marceline was sent flying.

"My Grod, man, you've become a weakling!" snarled Zai'el with a smirk.

"I'm not done yet." said Marceline as she transformed into her vampire form. The two combatants grappled each other, creating a death grip around each other's bodies.

"Marceline, you truly are a disappointment." mocked Zai'el as he lifted Marceline into the air. Higher and higher they went, even past the clouds.

"Argh, let me go!" said the struggling vampire.

"As you wish." said Zai'el as he thrust Marceline downwards.

"Aaah!" Marceline couldn't help but to scream as she plummeted from the sky. Never before had she felt so helpless. Never. Thoughts were abound in her mind. Anyone she could use for comfort would do as her limp and bruised body raced through the air. Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, hell, even Ice King could suffice.

"Marceline... Please come back to me..."

That voice echoed in her head. Just as she was about to crater, she pulled up at the last second using the last of her strength. As she steadily hovered above the ground, Zai'el came crashing down, right on top of her, impelling her into a fissure.

"This must be very embarrassing for you, Marceline. Being defeated by your old childhood friend must feel like hell." said Zai'el, scornfully.

"We. We were n-never friends." sputtered out Marceline.

"That's right! You always did your best to usurp me, even after Simon lost his mind."

"I didn't do anything to you, it's your own damn fault that you were imprisoned. Simon saw evil in you and yet he still took you in; he cared for you and trained you to fight just like me but you were greedy. All because I was better than you- AGH!"

"_Was_ is right, Abadeer." said Zai'el as he slammed his foot into Marceline's arm. "Now that _you're_ the one on the ground, _I_ get to make the rules and I say it's your turn to be imprisoned and I'll shove you somewhere so deep, Grod himself won't know where to look."

"No, no... Bubblegum... I'm s-" Marceline's words were cut short as Zai'el thrust his fist right into her diaphragm, knocking her unconscious. Neither her nor Bubblegum nor Finn know what bleak future may lie ahead.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too short. I wanted m****ore action than dialogue and ending on a cliffhanger is tops.**

**Marceline: "Know what bleak future lie ahead?" Man, that's the cheesiest shit I've ever heard. I gotta write a fanfic and show you how's it's done.**

**A/N: You really must wanna die, huh?**

**Marceline: No! No-no! I'll be good.**

**A/N: That's a good vampire...**


End file.
